Capsule vending machines (item dispensing devices), such as shown in FIG. 27, for vending items such as capsule toys are known. In a capsule vending machine 300, a disc-shaped rotor 330 is placed in a lower part of a storage case 310, which stores a large number of capsules (items) C. A plurality of, e.g., four, circular holes (item holders) are arranged in the rotor 330 along its circumferential direction. One capsule C is held in each of the holes. One circular hole (item ejection hole) 311 is opened in the bottom of the storage case 310. For example, when a customer turns a lever manually, thereby rotating the rotor 330, and any of the four item holders in the rotor 330 is aligned with the item ejection hole 311 in the bottom of the storage case 310, the capsule C falls through the item ejection hole 311 to an item dispensing portion 320. The customer can take out the capsule C from the item dispensing portion 320. This structure similarly applies to Patent Literature 1.